Graphical user interfaces comprising a touch-sensitive display are known in prior art. Specifically, household appliances, for example, hobs have been presented which show a touch-sensitive display for controlling the operation of the household appliance. A user interaction at the graphical user interface allows is modifying a plurality of settings of the household appliance, for example, the power provided to the appliance or an appliance subunit.
A major disadvantage of known graphical user interfaces is that said touch-sensitive displays suffer from insufficient user friendliness and low intuitive operability.